


Does He Kiss You Like I Would?

by upset_and_confused



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuck Mizuki, Kakashi Feels So Bad For It, Kiss cam, M/M, Sports, Surprise Kiss, implied abusive relationship, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Going out with Mizuki was a bad idea but Iruka wanted to prove he was at least kind of spontaneous, what's the worst that could happen? Getting picked for the Kiss Cam... that's the worst that could happen. Thank god the handsome stranger next to him is more than happy to lend a hand, er, a mouth.





	Does He Kiss You Like I Would?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Naruto ship! When my friend wanted me to watch it shipping Kakairu was one of the rules for watching and I have to say these two are amazing together. Find me on tumblr at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) for more Naruto!

Iruka Umino did not like sports. He would watch his students in a game if they asked, he worked at the school sports games because it liked the pay and being outside all day, but actually watching sports for fun? That was not something he liked at all. 

“Did you see that?” Mizuki asked in delight, slapping Iruka on the back so hard he nearly lost his popcorn. “What a hit!” 

“Mmh.” Iruka responded unenthusiasticly, when the History teacher/volleyball coach had asked him out everyone had told him to go for it. Mizuki was reasonably handsome but there was just something... wrong about him. Iruka couldn’t put his finger on it but he didn’t like the man. He went, though, figured it would be something spontaneous anyway. Anko always said he was too structured.

This was, of course, before they arrived and Mizuki screamed at the ticket person until they looked like they were going to cry. Barked orders at a vendor who had forgotten the extra ketchup that Iruka had asked for. Finally, when they had gotten to their seats, the other teacher had told a woman with a crying baby that unless she could shut the thing up she needed to stay home like any good mother would in the first place. 

Iruka needed to leave, he needed to be far away from this creep, but he had no idea how the hell he was going to get out of this situation. So far it seemed that inching away from Mizuki was the best way to avoid too much contact with him without the other man noticing. The only issue was he was nearly pressing into the man next to him who was nearly completely wrapped in a scarf and seemed to be more focused on his book than the game. Iruka sighed as he let his eyes flick over to the bit of the man’s face he could see, if only he had been the one who asked Iruka out this would likely be a much better date. 

Then again... Iruka thought hearing Mizuki screech “Hey!” at a kid running by him with a very full icey, “Watch were the fuck you’re going you little, brat!” Literally anything would be better than this date. 

“ALRIGHT BASEBALL FANS!” A voice boomed over the speakers, Iruka watched the guy in the scarf seem to shrink further into it to get away from the noise, he wondered if leaning over and muttering something in hid ear would help distract him from the noise, “IT’S TIME FOR THE KISS CAM!”

Iruka rolled his eyes but couldn’t help a grin, he was a romantic and this was cheesy but kind of adorable. The camera roamed the crowd and found a very cute straight couple who both seemed to light up and kissed each other amid cheers and laughter. A frankly gorgeous lesbian couple was next and a tall red head nearly enveloped her partner in a kiss that evoked laughter and cheers from the crowd. The last pan, Iruka assumed, would be looking for a gay couple, it seemed a little heavy handed but he felt a little glad to know that they were working to be inclusive, it was sweet in a way. Well, it was sweet until he realized that the Kiss Cam was making it’s way to him and Mizuki. 

_Please don’t notice, please don’t notice, please don’t..._

“Well look at that!” Mizuki laughed as they appeared on the screen and he turned to Iruka, “Looks like we're the lucky gays.” He laughed and leaned in, Iruka leaned back, trying to figure out the best strategy for avoiding this, then he bumped into the guy next to him. He blushed, across him Mizuki seemed to realize Iruka was trying to escape the kiss and shot his hand out, Iruka froze. 

“No, I--” He barely managed to say that before he was being scooped up and found himself in the stranger’s lap, his scarf was being pulled down and Iruka just had time to register the cute little beauty mark on his chin before they were kissing. 

Iruka had kissed a few people in his life. A fair few. He was pretty well versed in kissing, let’s put it that way. This kiss blew all the other one away. He wrapped his arms around the man, hearing sheers and screeches and cat calls from the crowd and someone very close by who seemed to be yelling something about his rival and the springtime of youth. He didn’t give a fuck. Just so long as this gorgeous stranger never let him go and never stopped doing that thing with his tongue. 

“You fucking slut!” 

Iruka heard the insult but was happy to ignore it and kiss the other man instead but their lips were pulled apart anyway. The stranger smiled beatifically and even though he never  stopped looking at Iruka, the words were clearly for Mizuki. 

“Thank you, also I’d rather be a slut than someone who looks like they were ready to choke the life out of their date just for not kissing them.” He turned to look at Mizuki and the blonde’s eyes were nearly bulging with anger as he seethed.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t get your name.” The stranger said, turning his attention back to Iruka. He had a scar over his eye and a glass eye with a bright red iris. It looked horrible. Iruka never wanted to look anywhere else. 

“Iruka.” He said breathlessly, “Iruka Umino.” 

“Gai?” The stranger turned to the man next to him who looked like he was on the verge of excited tears and had clearly been holding them back this whole time. “Would you be interested in switching seats with Iruka? I think he would feel safer on my other side.” 

“Of course!” Gai boomed, bouncing around the stranger and sitting in the seat Iruka had recently vacated, “His date and I shall have a fun chat!” Mizuki looked horrified. 

Iruka was gently deposited next to the man who tugged his scarf back up and leaned in close. “I am so sorry about that but I have known a few abusive boyfriends and I just...” He looked stricken, it only occurred to Iruka now that some of what had happened might seem a little.. primeval. 

“Oh, oh, not believe me, if I hadn’t wanted you to do any of that you wouldn’t have.”  He wouldn’t have. The look on Iruka’s face seemed to appease the stranger who grinned with is eyes and slouched down a little bit to get on Iruka’s eye level. 

“I have barely been able to keep my eyes off you since you sat down, you know?” He whispered like it was a secret in an Austen novel. 

Iruka laughed, reaching to tug on his scarf lightly “Speak for yourself, a guy with a book at a baseball game? Be still my beating heart.” 

The stranger laughed and Iruka realized something. 

“Oh Jesus I am a slut, I don't even know your name.”

“Nothing wrong with that, maybe I like sluts.” He winked his red eye and Iruka felt his entire body flush. “Kakashi Hatake.” He reached up to touch Iruka’s nose scar, “It’s... supremely good to meet you.”


End file.
